Convertible tops are popular options on vehicles. A convertible top forms the roof over the passenger compartment when it is extended and is retracted into a storage compartment behind the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Soft top convertible tops have a plurality of bows supported by a top stack linkage. The top stack and bows are covered by a flexible cover.
Convertible tops generally have a back lite that may be formed of glass or transparent plastic that permit occupants of the vehicle to see through the rear portion of the convertible top. Some convertible tops have soft back lites that fold with the top but this type of back lite is easily scratched that causes a loss of transparency. For this reason, rigid glass or plastic back lites are generally preferred even though they are difficult to incorporate in the kinematic of a convertible top.
Many convertible top systems also include a tonneau cover for covering the convertible top when it is in its stored position. Tonneau covers may take many different forms. One form of a tonneau cover is a flexible canvas cover that is connected by snaps around the perimeter of the storage compartment in which the convertible top is stored when retracted. Flexible, snap-on canvas tonneau covers are inconvenient to attach and remove.
Another type of tonneau cover is a rigid tonneau cover panel that is linked to the vehicle and is either power driven or is manually operated. A disadvantage associated with a rigid tonneau cover is that it adds weight to the vehicle, particularly if it has an independent drive system.
What is needed is a simple and effective automatic tonneau cover wherein the back lite of the convertible top also functions as a tonneau cover. The back lite may form the entire tonneau cover or only a portion of the tonneau cover. If the back lite panel forms only a portion of the tonneau cover, additional retractable panels may be used to cover other portions of the retracted convertible top.